


Yours

by Mari_Sinpai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (well not really but in their relationship lol), Bottom Shiro, First Time Bottoming, M/M, POV change halfway lol, PWP, Top Keith, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), kind of pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: “Are you sure you’ll like this?” Keith had asked him, and Shiro only nodded.“You like mine, right?” He asked and kissed him softly. “Then I’ll like yours, too.”





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is for a friend of mine :D I've never really written any trans characters and I'm still learning, so please, if you have any comment, feel free to do so!
> 
> Also omg coming up with titles is such a p a i n lol I'm sorry the title is a little lame

“Please hurry up already…”

Usually, Shiro wasn’t this impatient. He would even be the one to tell Keith to relax, to calm down, because of the two, Keith was definitely the impatient one. Maybe it was because he was so easy to tease, but now, Shiro found out what it was like to be teased.

Or to be lying below the other one, which was also something that hadn’t really happened before. Not like that, at least. On his belly, he meant. Because Keith had definitely been on top of him, more often than not.

But now Shiro was lying there, on his belly, dick hard and pressed against the sheets under him, leaking, and his ass cheeks spread far as a warm, wet tongue was working him open. He whimpered with every lap, with every flick inside, crying out Keith’s name under the softest and sweetest of moans.

It was Shiro’s idea. Well, technically Keith’s, but his was just a suggestion. It was Shiro who pushed Keith, who told him to buy whatever he wanted to buy, and in the end, it was even Shiro that bought it for him. Sometimes (read: always), he liked spoiling his boyfriend, and this was no exception.

Keith was so embarrassed the first time he held it in his hands. The rubber toy, together with a harness, big and black and definitely almost threatening simply by appearance.

“Are you sure you’ll like this?” Keith had asked him, and Shiro only nodded.

“You like mine, right?” He asked and kissed him softly. “Then I’ll like yours, too.”

So, there he was now, half on his knees, legs spread and finally with a couple of fingers deep inside his ass, fingering him open finally. Keith was quick to find his prostate but was also easy to avoid it like a cat avoids water, all simply for teasing Shiro. Shiro felt like he would go crazy any time, and if it weren’t for the reward he would be getting later, he would’ve almost called quits. He didn’t understand how Keith could bear this so well, but maybe, somewhere, that’s what made it so good.

“Please…” Shiro moaned into his pillow and wiggled his ass up, and when he looked at Keith over his shoulders, he saw something had changed on Keith’s face. He wasn’t sure what, but it had changed. He looked more… determined, somehow?

Fingers left his ass, and Shiro pushed his hips up in an attempt to follow them, but it was in vain. He whimpered at the sudden emptiness, rocking his hips back and forth, almost vocally begging for more, but he could restrain himself.

“Are you still sure you want this?” Keith asked him as he grabbed the lube, slicked up the toy he was now wearing, and already lined it up to Shiro. Shiro couldn’t do anything but nod, whine a loud “oh, yes”, and when Keith finally slid it inside him, Shiro cried out in pleasure.

* * *

This was the best feeling Keith had ever felt. He wasn’t feeling that much, truthfully, just the rubbing of the harness against him and the pressure of the toy pumping inside of Shiro’s ass, but just seeing Shiro like that, whimper, cry, moan and rocking his hips back against his dick was a sight Keith hadn’t ever really expected to see, and yet it was reality.

A hot reality, and Keith was sure he could almost come just from looking at it. He was already wet and slick between his legs, and Shiro had hardly done anything to him yet. It just was that good.

“Oh, Shiro…” He whispered, squeezing Shiro’s ass and spreading him more, slamming his hips harder against it, and Shiro almost screamed. Keith couldn’t help the grin on his face as he saw Shiro look for anything to hold onto. He settled with Keith’s hand on his ass, though, and clasped his own hand hard around it.

“F-Fuck me harder, K-Keith!” Shiro cried, rocking hips back and Keith could feel his heart, butterflies collecting in his lower abdomen and he couldn’t not comply to that. Shiro had already lived through the teasing enough, even though it wasn’t even half of what Shiro ever did to him.

When Keith fucked him harder, it didn’t take long for Shiro to come, almost untouched if it weren’t for his cock rubbing over the bed sheets. He moaned Keith’s name, over and over again, until both came to a still, and all it turned into were loud, heavy pants from underneath Keith.

“That was…” Keith started softly, pulling out of Shiro and let the man lie down.

“Amazing…” Shiro finished, breathing hard, turning on his back to look up at Keith and the smile was real. Soft and warm, just like how he would look at Keith any other time. Shiro really loved it, and Keith felt his heart flutter simply by looking at Shiro.

“Come here, baby.” Shiro told him, opening his arms and Keith slowly crawled closer, but halfway lying down, Shiro stopped him.

“No, no.” He told Keith, and for a second, Keith looked confused, until he saw Shiro lick his lips and pat his chest.

“It’s your turn to be treated well now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome <3 ily <3
> 
> It's not that long, but I might (MIGHT) add a chapter in which Shiro eats his man out because Shiro loves it when Keith sits on his face.


End file.
